


The Mirror

by AgentCoop, Mypissedoffsandwich



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Kink, Domestic, Illustrated, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, PWP, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypissedoffsandwich/pseuds/Mypissedoffsandwich
Summary: We’re gonna sit at our table and eat together. And then we’re going to come back to this room, with this mirror, and I’m gonna fuck you until you come so hard…”Steve closed his eyes and tried to breathe.“...and you’re gonna watch me come inside you.”***Or, where Bucky thinks Artist Steve needs to study figure portraiture a little harder. With the use of a mirror and his own body.





	The Mirror

“So, when are you gonna draw ‘em fucking?”

Steve’s head shot up from his computer, and he spun his chair to face Bucky.

“What the hell?”

Bucky grinned and pointed towards the large cork board on the wall. “You know. Captain America and his best pal Bucky Barnes. When’re they gonna fuck?”

Steve sputtered and threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. Bucky just grinned harder. Steve looked adorable--completely at a loss for words and his wire-framed glasses perched askew on top of his forehead. Bucky walked forward and perched on the stool adjacent to Steve’s desk. “Pretty sure those lenses only actually help if they’re placed in front of your eyes, you know.”

“Huh?” Steve squinted at him a moment, he tried to look straight up, then reached up and pulled the frames back down. “What are you--hold on.” He spun back around and hit a few keys, saving his work on the computer, the looked back to Bucky. “What are you talking about?”

Bucky crossed his arms, and then folded over on the desk, head propped sideways in the crook of his elbow. “I’ve called your name at least ten times now. Dinner’s ready.”

Steve cringed. “Shoot, I’m sorry. I’m on a tight deadline right now and I was really just trying to work out another 500 words. Palmer’s on some crazy save the African wildlife, but only the insane venomous kill-you-in-a-second kind, and I’ve got a 3000 word article due tomorrow on the impact and beauty of the Albany adder…” he trailed off for a moment and looked behind Bucky --back at the board.

“So. The fucking?” Bucky spoke lazily from where his head layed on the desk, but he watched Steve’s every move from under hooded eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Buck. No, I’m not going to draw my characters screwing for your weird...whatever.”

Bucky saw the flush creeping up from Steve’s neck. He wanted to kiss up and down Steve’s jaw until he shivered and came apart underneath Bucky’s tongue.

“Besides,” Steve continued, “I wouldn’t have a good reference for it. He looked down at his desk in embarrassment, then side-eyed Bucky. “I wouldn’t know how to draw...without seeing it…”

Bucky pushed himself up from the desk and sat straightl. “Well, if that’s all thats stopping you, I’ll just buy us a mirror.” He watched with glee as the flush spread to Steve’ cheeks.

“Yeah, well. Not gonna happen.” Steve rubbed at his face with the back of his hand. He was flustered. Bucky loved it when he was flustered. “The Captain is too good for Bucky.” He paused, then added petulantly, “because Bucky’s an asshole.”

“Yeah, but he’s a cute asshole.” Bucky stood up, watching Steve’s eyes close, watching Steve lean towards him. They met for a kiss, then Bucky reached forward and smoothed back a few stray strands of blond from Steve’s forehead. “Finish your love letter to your snake. Dinner’ll hold.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

Steve turned back to his computer and Bucky got up, heading towards the door. He paused again by the wall. Pinned to the cork board were dozens of sketches--most in comic strip form.The drawings featured two characters; one, the heavily muscled ‘Captain America’, was always decked from head to toe in typical comic book spandex and carried an enormous starred shield. The other was smaller, more normal, _human_. He wore a black mask, and followed Cap everywhere. There were panels upon panels of adventures drawn out, battles fought, wars won, worlds saved. Steve was a journalist now, churning out thousands of words a week for his current paper, but the art was his true calling. He just hadn’t caught a break yet.

Bucky looked back to him--hunched over his computer typing furiously. His glasses were perched on top of his head again, and Bucky rolled his eyes. He left the room and quietly closed the door, then walked back into the kitchen and gave the soup another stir. He thought for a moment, and sat down at his laptop. Pulled up Amazon.com. Started searching for large mirrors.

***

Steve walked in the front door of the apartment and stripped off his coat with a sigh of contentment. No matter what his age, the amazing, freeing feeling of finally being home never seemed to diminish. He paused for a moment, relishing the peace, then wandered towards the kitchen. The lights were on, so Bucky was around, but it was silent. He called out softly, “Buck?”

“In the bedroom!”

Steve smiled, then turned down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. “What’re you doing back here with the door closed? I come home too soon?”

Bucky sat on their bed, watching him with dark eyes.

“What?” Steve stepped in the room and followed Bucky’s gaze..

Directly on top of the chest-of-drawers at the foot of the bed, sat an enormous, hideously-ugly mirror complete with a gilt frame. Steve stopped, and looked back at Bucky, who had crossed his arms in front of his chest, and had leaned back on the decorative pillows that framed the headboard. He was grinning.

“Nope.” Steve shook his head as he walked over to the bed. “No way. Not in a million years.”

Bucky stood up suddenly and stepped towards Steve. There was less than an inch of space between the press of their bodies. Steve looked up into at those liquid eyes and shook his head again. “No, Buck, I’m not--”

\--he cut off as Bucky placed a finger over his lips.

“Hear me out.” Bucky’s troublesome grin grew wider. “It’s purely for reference purposes. Of course.”

Steve shook his head away from the finger, his face heating up. “I am absolutely NOT drawing my characters fucking for your amusement Barnes. And I’m certainly not…” he sputtered, “not...watching myself in a mirror to figure out what the...the male form should look like--”

\-- but even as he spoke, he thought about watching Bucky. Watching Bucky enter him from behind. Watching Bucky move inside of him. Watching Bucky’s face as he came inside of him.

“Yeah…”

Bucky’s voice jolted him back to reality and Steve swallowed, half hard.

“That’s what I thought.” Bucky reached out and cupped Steve’s chin He leaned forward and whispered softly in Steve’s ear. “I’m gonna make us some dinner. We’re gonna sit at our table and eat together. And then we’re going to come back to this room, with this mirror, and I’m gonna fuck you until you come so hard…”

Steve closed his eyes and tried to breathe. “...and you’re gonna watch me come inside you.”

The words were barely spoken, but Bucky’s breath ghosted over Steve’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He moaned quietly, then quickly put a hand to his mouth to stifle the sound. Bucky pressed a quick kiss to his temple, then turned and walked from the room.

Steve shook his head, trying to clear the sudden ringing in his ears. He was not going to draw this. That was ridiculous.

That’s not what Bucky was after.

He looked back towards the mirror. He pictured Bucky behind him again, pressing against him, reaching around and cupping his--

\--Steve gulped, and followed Bucky out of the room.

***

Dinner was torture.

Bucky had somehow found time to ‘whip up’ an entire pot roast with roasted vegetables. Clearly he’d been planning this all day.

Steve couldn’t quite find it in himself to hold it against him.

They ate, and Bucky asked him about work, about art, about the weather. Bucky talked about his job at the shop and the obnoxious clients. Steve tried to participate, but his own answers were short and uninspired. His left leg kept bouncing. He’d swallow a bite, then put down his fork, drink a sip, look to see if Bucky was finished.

It was interminable. 

Finally, Bucky had the decency to stop eating.

“Somewhere to be, Steve?”

“Fuck off.”

Bucky smiled at him, then stood up and started clearing the dishes. Steve could see the outline of his dick, already pressing against the hard denim of his jeans. He smiled. At least he wasn’t the only one suffering. He leaned back in his chair and watched Bucky with raised eyebrows.

“This would go quicker if you know...you wanted to actually help,” Bucky spoke jokingly.

Steve didn’t move. “This was your idea, pal. I’m enjoying the show.”

Bucky shrugged and brought the last of the dishes to the sink. He walked back slowly, and stopped at Steve’s right hand side, leaning casually against the edge of the table. Steve couldn’t take it any longer. His chair tipped back as he stood, reaching out with both hands and roughly pulling Bucky’s head to him. They kissed, lips pressing fiercely against each other. Bucky moaned underneath him, then used his momentum to reverse their positions. He straddled Steve’s legs, pushing up against him. The heat between their bodies was too intense--

\--he pulled away and Steve tried to follow. Bucky tangled his hand in Steve’s hair, looking directly at him.

“I need to brush my teeth.”

Steve groaned and tried to tug away, but Bucky held him tight. “Jesus, you’re such a romantic, Buck.”

Bucky grinned. “Sorry. I promise I’ll be better with minty-fresh breath.”

He finally let go and Steve threw his head back in mock disgust. “Fine.” Bucky peeled off of him and adjusted himself before heading down the hall. “But I get the bathroom after you.”

Bucky looked back for just a moment. “See you soon.”

***

They stood across the room from each other, the giant mirror between them reflecting onto the empty bed.

Steve looked as nervous as Bucky felt. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. He’d thought about this before; he’d unlocked that secret space inside of his head occasionally when he was by himself, in the shower, in the bedroom, in the kitchen...always alone. But this was new; this was different. He was in charge here, and he wasn’t alone, and Steve was actually relinquishing control.

Bucky was already hard at the thought.

“Hey,” he whispered. His own voice was muffled in his ears--his consciousness was a steady throb of heat and static.

Steve smiled cautiously. “Hey, back.”

Bucky reached down and pulled off his t-shirt. Steve stepped forward and Bucky shook his head ever so slightly. “No. Not yet. Stay there.” He smiled, and swallowed--his throat suddenly dry.

Steve nodded slowly, and then pulled off his own shirt, before reaching down to unbutton his pants, letting them slide to the ground. He stepped gracefully over the small pile, then stilled. Bucky read Steve’s tension in his bare toes that clenched against the wood floor. He saw goosebumps appear on Steve’s flesh. He fought the urge to cross the room and take Steve in his arms.

It was better this way. He relished the thickness to the air, the wait.

“You’re forgetting something.” His voice sounded hoarse, and he swallowed again.

“Hardly seems fair, Buck. You’re still in your jeans.”

Steve’s voice pitched slightly higher than normal. He was nervous. Bucky raised his eyebrows, and Steve closed his eyes before slipping out of his briefs. His cock sprung free, fully erect, and Bucky suppressed a moan. Steve was perfect. Flawless. _His_.

Steve stepped forward again.

“Don’t.” Bucky spoke firmly, and Steve froze. Bucky took his time, looking over every perfect feature from across the room and Steve squeezed his eyes closed, breathing harshly. His cock wavered, alreadyglistening with pre-come. Bucky’s breathing came in hard gasps, and he couldn’t last any longer without Steve in his arms. He crossed the room in a few short strides, and pulled Steve in front of the mirror with him. He leaned down and kissed Steve, long and hard. He tasted the mint from his mouthwash,tasted his breath in his throat.

Steve leaned in, moaning. The sound shot straight through Bucky, down to his knees as he grew impossibly hard against the confines of his jeans. Steve reached down to fumble at the zipper, and Bucky let him, letting the clothing fall away. They pressed against each other, skin hot and tight--tingling with anticipation. He could feel the slight dampness from Steve against his thigh.

It was almost too much.

He broke away from the embrace, and spun Steve around--facing the mirror. Bucky fisted his right hand through Steve’s hair, leaning in to lick up the side of Steve’s neck. Steve shuddered and swallowed underneath him. His eyes were still closed. Bucky kissed against Steve’s earlobe for a moment, then whispered. “Open your eyes.”

“Mm, no, Buck.”

“Open your eyes, Steve.”

“Bucky…” Steve whined underneath him and Bucky reached down, gently running his finger along the underside of his dick while tugging on his hair. “Open. Your. Eyes.”

Steve groaned and tried to thrust forward, to gain some friction, but Bucky drew his hand back. Steve met Bucky’s gaze in the mirror.

“Jesus...Bucky...I…”

Steve swallowed again and Bucky saw the blush creep from his cheeks down to his shoulders. Bucky kissed down the back of his neck, watching in the mirror.

“Please…” Steve halted. Sweat beaded on his brow,, and he pushed back against Bucky’s erection. “Please...touch me, Buck. I need...I need you to…” he gasped as Bucky pinched one nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. Steve bucked against him. Bucky pressed downwards, trailing his fingers against Steve’s chest, stomach, down to his thigh. Steve closed his eyes again, and Bucky drew away. “Uh uh. Keep ‘em open.”

Steve tensed underneath him and opened his eyes. The mirror reflected them both and he met Bucky’s gaze once again. Bucky smiled and kissed along his neck. “There you go.” He pressed down against Steve’s abdomen before wrapping his hand along Steve’s length and stroking

Steve shuddered against him. It was almost too much to feel Steve’s skin against his own while watching through the mirror. But he was in control.

He was in control.

He kept stroking and pulled Steve back towards him, easing them back to the edge of the bed. Steve tried to turn his head, searching for Bucky’s mouth, trying to draw him into a kiss. Bucky relished being able to watch every second. Steve was so hard underneath his hand, and Bucky wanted to be inside of him more than anything--wanted to feel him intimately, feel the warmth and watch every moment, every expression, watch every sound escape from his mouth.

Steve was never the quiet one.

He released his hold on Steve, and Steve whimpered.

“Hold on, pal.”

Bucky reached across the bed for a quick second, then was back--right arm now wrapped around Steve’s chest, cradling him, and left hand pressing down, reaching behind and pressing gently in.

“Please. Please, Bucky, please…”

It was a soft chant, a chorus, and it was electrifying. “Just wait,” Bucky whispered.

Steve was watching now, watching every movement and moaning underneath him, each cry of his mantra growing louder. Bucky quickly covered his mouth with his right hand, feeling the warmth of his tongue, the shuddering of his breath.

“Neighbors, Stevie.”

Steve nodded, his eyes wide and pupils blown. He was panting now, desperate. Bucky inserted a third finger and Steve pushed back onto him, hard.

***

Steve watched Bucky through the reflection in the mirror and Bucky was looking back.

It stirred something within him--a full-body shudder coursed through his muscles and he watched Bucky bite back a moan behind him. Bucky’s hand was stroking over his skin, his chest, his cock, and watching it happen was almost too much. He could feel Bucky moving inside of him; he felt deliciously full with it, and he rocked back in rhythm watching as each new expression of pleasure crossed Bucky’s face.

Bucky leaned over again and kissed alongside Steve’s neck once more, right at that perfect spot behind his earlobe, and he loved that, Bucky knew he loved and this time he could see Bucky’s eyes still watching him, watching for him to melt into that brush of his lips and he did,

he melted,

they were still moving in time with each other and now Bucky’s hand was firmly wrapped around Steve’s cock, smooth and warm, it was all too much…

Steve gasped. “Bucky...Buck. I’m gonna come Buck...wait…”

and that boyish grin on his face was unbearable, just watching this felt like a sin,

it felt like sunlight,

“Bucky, I...I’m…”

Steve jerked in Bucky’s hand as wave after wave of pleasure hit.

Bucky closed his eyes, giving a moan from behind and thrust a few more times, then gripped Steve hard around the waist--held him there. They were so close it was almost painful, and Steve could still feel him inside, and could feel that huge exhale of breath, that sigh of relief.

They stayed there for a moment, still attached, still breathing as one, come cooling between Steve’s belly and Bucky’s hand. They pulled apart, laughing, smiling. Bucky collapsed backwards on the bed, and Steve crawled up next to him.

They were both sweating. Bucky was glowing, looking sticky and rueful. He shrugged his shoulders, almost embarrassed. He looked down, playing with a stray thread on the comforter.

“Should I return it, Cap?”

Steve barked a laugh, then reached over and across Bucky to grab at a couple of washcloths placed with some decent semblance of forethought by the bed.

“Don’t call me Cap, you jerk.” He handed a washcloth over to Bucky, who wiped at his hands. Steve moved to clean up his own mess.

Bucky stopped him.

“Should I return it?” He still looked shy, almost timid. But there was a splash of mischief in his eyes and he rolled over and pinned Steve down, then bent over and licked at the come on Steve’s abdomen.

Steve groaned and clenched his eyes closed, balled up his fists and tried not to move. It felt amazing and sometimes he loved Bucky so much he just...he just… He let Bucky finish cleaning him with his tongue, then cracked one eye. He met Bucky’s eyes in the mirror.

“We’re keeping it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://iamagentcoop.tumblr.com/)  
> And if you liked this...you might like [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714651/chapters/34007621)  
> Thank you SO much to [Mypissedoffsandwich](http://mypissedoffsandwich.tumblr.com/)  
> for giving me the impetus to write absolute trash. The art was amazing, and working with you was great!!
> 
> Thanks also to [Mystrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana/works)  
> for the beta work and constant cheerleading <3
> 
> And last of all, thanks to the [MCU Kink Bang](https://mcukinkbang.tumblr.com/)  
> for a great event!


End file.
